


Phobia

by FlintGust



Category: Free Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Free!
Genre: F/M, I'm actually studying for an economics final on monday, It was suppose to be for makoto's birthday? Well not really.., Lemon, Oops, Oral, Reader Insert, Who needs sleep, its 4:41am and im doing this, party in the tags, so this is being posted realllly late after finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know how to swim and you're afraid of the water. Makoto tries to assist you but feel unnerved by certain people. </p><p>Makoto Tachibana x Reader Insert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (F/C) = Favourite colour

"No way Makoto!" You cringe at the thought of the water. "Please (Y/N)?", he whines. You still protest and cross your arms. You had a fear of the water and you'd rather not take the risk of drowning, even if Makoto was beside you making sure that you were okay. "I'll teach you!" You shake your head,"why are you adamant on this?" You were curious as to why he always nagged you when it came down to it, especially in the summertime. Makoto blushes and closes his eyes and blurts out,"because every time I want to go to the beach you say no! I want to show everyone my girlfriend and how cute she is okay?!" He lets out a,"gah." You start to flush and look away. "What...?" Makoto starts to panic,"I'm s-sorry (Y/N)! I don't want to force you." You grab Makoto's shoulders with a determined look, still flushed. "No! It's alright we can do this!" You give him a resolved look. "Let's go!"  
You grab your things and hop into the car onto the way to the beach. 

**At the beach**

You decide to go on ahead and set up the things that you had brought with you. You spread out the towel and put up the umbrella for the beach. You put the small cooler next to you and you look back to see Makoto back at the ice cream truck getting you two a cone. You see a group of girls fawning over him. He was already in his swimming shorts and ran over quickly to get you two something cold and sweet to eat during the hot weather. You wrinkle your nose, succumbing to jealousy. You see Makoto laugh with them and see him enjoying himself. You start to feel upset but quickly bury it as Makoto makes his way back to you. You plaster a fake smile on your face and greet Makoto. "Here (Y/N)!", he says with a bright smile. He seats himself next to you and you silently lick your cone. "The water seems pretty good today, not a lot of waves", he says casually. You just give him a quick."mmhm." Soon after you both finish your ice cream and Makoto is ready to jump into the water. "Ready? Cm'on (Y/N)!" He smiles brightly but you are still feeling a bit petty from what you witnessed earlier. You pout,"no I think I'll sit here for awhile." The smile slowly disappears from his face. "How come? I thought you wanted to go...?" You shake your head,"I'll come later." You stay firm as Makoto tries to get you to come. "Please? I know it's scary for you but I'll be here." You wouldn't let him have his way. "Alright I guess I'll just take a quick dip," he says disappointed. He turns around and makes his way to the shore while you go back and sit down. You watch him as he begins his backstroke. Comfortably going at his own pace while soaking up the sun. You sigh, maybe you should have gone? You certainly weren't having as much fun by yourself but you weren't keen on going in the water anyway. While you contemplate what to do you hear the familiar giggling from before and look up. 

You see the girls jump into the water making their way to Makoto. He stops swimming and stays afloat while they approach him. "What's your name?", you hear one of them say. You hear Makoto reply and goes off in conversation with the group of girls. You start to fume. You couldn't take it anymore and without thinking you jump up and strip off your shorts and pull your shirt over your head. You're wearing a (F/C) bikini and don't realize when people start looking at your direction. You stomp your way up to the water and come to a dead stop as your toes touch the water. You cringe, stepping back as if the water had assaulted you. You let out a huff and try to mentally prepare yourself,"you're going to lose your boyfriend cause' you're some wuss!" You try to give yourself a pep talk out loud and tentatively put a toe into the water. You eventually get your feet into the water and step by step you slowly go deeper into the ocean. You're almost chest deep when you start to panic. You've taken an extra step and it seems the ocean floor just seems to disappear and you've gone neck deep into the water. You let out a yelp as the sudden movement scares you and you flail. Luckily Makoto takes notice of this and swims over to you. You can hear the girls pout that he's leaving and laugh at you while you struggle. Sure you weren't drowning but the water was a terrifying thing to you. "Calm down (Y/N)." You look over seeing Makoto coming to you with open arms, smiling sweetly. He pulls you up by your waist and you're pressed against him. You wrap your arms around him tightly and look at him with your eyes brimming with tears. Makoto falters with his expression and gives you a worried look,"it's okay (Y/N) I'm here now don't cry." You wipe your eyes and say nothing, you only hold on to Makoto harder pushing yourself up against him. You notice Makoto turn scarlet red and you look down to see the questionable position you're in. You sigh,"can we go back?" He just nods and you two go back onto the beach. 

Once on the sand you take Makoto by the hand and pull him towards the change room tents. You look down and say nothing as Makoto questions on what you're doing. As you near the tent you hear some of the other girls snicker at you. "She was probably just doing that for attention", you hear a girl say. "She's just seducing him, look at her!"  
Makoto turns his head in their direction, looking as if he had something to say but you were at the tent. You dragged him in and closed the door behind you. You then push him against the wall and your fingers trail down to his shorts. You slowly begin to pull down his shorts and Makoto feels more nervous than what you seemed to be as well. However, as Makoto studders,"(Y-Y/N) what are you doing?" You ignore him. As his shorts are pulled down you get on your knees and place your hands on his now erect member. "Y-you don't have to." You snap at him,"shut up I'm frustrated." "W-what? Why? It's f-fine (Y/N)" You bring his member close your mouth and give it a long lick. He gulps and his words instantly die in his throat and you start to put the tip in your mouth. You take more into your mouth and start to bob your head back and forth, letting out fevered breaths. Makoto's body is hot and his fingers are twitching trying to not take a fist full of your hair in his hands, to make you go at more desired pace. As your tongue swirls around his member you can feel his hips rocking and he is blushing to the brightest red you've ever seen him. As you look at him, he takes his shaky hand to cover his mouth to stop him from letting out moans. His eyes are hazy and he can't bear to look down at you. Every time he'd peer down his cock would let out more liquid, that would then start to slowly drip down from your mouth. He can't hold back anymore and he softly takes his hand and runs his fingers through your hair to guide you to go a bit faster. Taking careful not to be too rough, he uses his hand to speed up and you place your hands on the back of his thighs. He lets out little cries as you use your teeth to graze the flesh a bit and use your tongue to help his cock go deeper in your throat. Makoto's poor little heart can't take it anymore and explodes in your mouth. You swallow what load he shot into you and the rest begins to seep out and trickle down to your breasts. 

You stand up, taking your hand to wipe your mouth. You turn as Makoto pulls up his shorts and you go to leave but Makoto pulls you by your waist. He rests his head on your shoulder. "(Y/N)?" You sigh and he turns you around, sitting you on the bench in the change room. You don't say anything and Makoto looks for something around the tent. Luckily he is able to find some tissues on a small table. He folds it neatly and wipes your mouth and eventually your neck and breasts to where his semen had dripped down to. You look at him, his face still red from the previous situation and he makes eye contact with you, returning him back to that even deeper red. He breaks eye contact to help him calm down and when done he throws away the folded tissue in the trash. He crouches down in front of you. "(Y/N) what was that all about?" You let out a fatigued,"nothing." He takes his large hands and places them around yours. "Are you okay?" You shrug not sure what to make of the setting. Sure you were pissed and annoyed but how would you tell Makoto that? He didn't necessarily do anything wrong. Maybe he was just too dense to understand the others checking him out? And there was your whole phobia on water. You start to feel frustrated again and can't contain yourself. They manifest as tears, threatening to spill out. Makoto takes his hand under your chin and makes you look at him. "Was it the water? It was a tad bit scary with that last step yes?" Your tears begin to fall and you quickly wipe them away. He gets up and sits next you and pulls you into his side. "Please tell me what's wrong (Y/N)" You know that the problem won't drop unless you fess up. He would worry about you too much. "I'm just stupid Makoto." He blinks,"what do you mean? You're not stupid." You tell him that you were jealous, you would prove to everyone that he was _your_ boyfriend, not anyone else. You would prove that you weren't incapable of swimming and claim Makoto as your own. "But I couldn't Makoto, and I-I got scared of the water and then I was annoyed. Now here we are." Makoto gives you a smile,"you're too sweet." He caresses your cheek and gets up and holds his hand up to you. "Cm'on I'll teach you to swim. Then I can take you to the beach more often to show everyone how wonderful you actually are."  
You take his hand and you both walk out, wondering why you were even worried in the first place. You trusted him and you'd know he'd take care of you, one step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this because I can't swim and am somewhat scared of the water yet I love free! :'D
> 
> Dunno how I felt about the ending though with this one too. I just can't seem to wrap things up the way I want it. Perhaps I'll edit this later?


End file.
